Ulysses Chamberlain
'''Ulysses Chamberlain '''was a quiet and unassuming boy in his youth and has since become known as one of Tamaulipas' most depraved and sadistic Comancheros, having been born into a poor and destitute family of bean farmers, Ulysses enlisted in the Provisional Defense Force in order to escape the whisky soaked wrath of his father. However behavioral issues and an ever more present penchant for brutality and sexual deviancy quickly led to him being drummed out, unleashing him upon the unwitting denizens of the wastes. Biography Childhood Ulysses was born to Bertrand and Jenny Chamberlain. Descended from refugees picked up by the ''Princess of Lisbon ''the Chamberlains had lived for much of the Princess's isolation era as one of the dozens of poor family's living in the empty space of the ship's hold, however when 2167 came and the ship was opened, the Chamberlains went to shore in hopes of finding a new life for themselves. However, the Chamberlains only faced a new set of hardships on shore, moving to the edge of the Protectorate's control, they were constantly harassed by Comancheros and tribals, and due to the radioactivity in the soil, farming was a constant struggle. It was into this life that Bertrand Chamberlain was born in 2170, he later met and married his wife, Jenny, taking over the family farm when his parents died in 2193. Ulysses was born in 2200 into a household that was rapidly deteriorating, several failed harvests, constant harassment by Protectorate tax collectors and the strain of having to deal with near constant raider attacks had taken their toll on Bertrand, who had taken to drinking to deal with his issues. Growing up Ulysses was constantly abused by his father, beatings occurred on regular occasions and despite his mother's best attempts to shield him from his father's violence, they continued unabated. When his father wasn't constantly beating him, he was out toiling in the fields, making repairs to their property's fencing, or helping his mother recover from her latest beating. It was because of this atmosphere that Ulysses was never properly educated, leaving him with an elementary ability at writing and mathematics. By the time he had turned ten, Ulysses himself had developed a violent streak himself, too small to take on his father, he routinely took out his pent-up anger on the neighboring kids beating them severely. When one battered child went to their parents, Ulysses mutilated the family's dog in revenge. His childhood abruptly came to an end when his mother, after being beaten by Bertrand, died of internal injuries. Leaving Ulysses alone with his abusive father. Early Years Luckily, by this point, the Protectorate's borders had extended far enough to encompass the Chamberlain's farmstead and when the officers of the Constabulary heard of Bertrand's violent episodes they hauled him off to spend a few years in jail. It was while he was alone in his family's farmstead that Ulysses first began to experience certain unhealthy urges, he felt compelled to cause pain on those he disliked and those who disrespected him. At first, these urges were minor, and easily ignored, then as he grew older and spent more time alone, they grew. It came to a point where when he was twenty he became almost completely overpowered by these urges until, finally, he decided to pay a local pimp for one of the girls he had on retainer. When Ulysses left the establishment, the pimp was shocked to find the girl to be battered and bruised, scarred and cut up in the most sadistic manner. However for Ulysses, something about the experience seemed wrong, and unnatural. Despite this, Ulysses decided to make something of himself, he went out into the world, just as his father was being released from jail. Bertrand had in jail kicked his alcoholism and through careful counseling had been rehabilitated and was eager to make amends with his son, and when Ulysses asked him for money to go to college, Bertrand agreed. Ulysses went off to college at the Royal Academy of Strategic Studies, hoping to become an officer in the PDF. It was while he was there that he became acquainted with a young cadet like himself, named Jospeh Connelly. The two became friends, and Ulysses quickly became enamored with Joseph, eventually, Ulysses made an advance on Joseph, which was sternly rebuked. Angered, and disappointed Ulysses had to face the fact that Joseph wasn't homosexual, and yet with the strict policies of the PDF on issues like sodomy, finding someone who was seemed unlikely. However, things only went from bad to worse for Ulysses, as Jospeh informed many of their classmates of Ulysses persuasion, leading to several beatings by his classmates. In revenge, Ulysses cornered Joseph in the showers one night, and violently raped him. Following this episode, the Academy's administrators got word of the happening, and had Ulysses placed under arrest, withdrawn from the Academy and placed into the Tampico Guard Grenadiers, sent to a lonesome post out in on the frontier of Protectorate territory, the infamous Presidio Díaz. Military Service Presidio Diaz like its sister facility, Fort Comstock had been used for a time as a penal facility. However, when a mass prisoner breakout attempt nearly destroyed the fort and killed its garrison, the fort's penal facilities were shut down. Since then the Presidio has been a key installation on the Dominion's frontier, attaining its name from the one time commandant of the Fortress, Colonel Victor Diaz. When Ulysses arrived at the facility, it had just survived yet another attack from tribals, and the casualties of the assault were being loaded on carts to be brought back to civilization. This grisly introduction to the Presidio would set the tone for the remainder of Ulysses' stay there. Due to the nature of his crimes, he was bunked in the section of the barracks reserved for sodomites, and was promptly welcomed to the fort by his fellow soldiers with a thorough beating. For the next three months, Ulysses and the other members of the garrison spent every day defending themselves from attacks from Comancheros, tribals and Ganadero rebel bands. Casualties mounted, and so did the pressures put on the garrison, even the veteran officers showed signs of being close to cracking. The night of July 16, 2223, was a fateful day for the fort as tribal warriors, namely from the infamous Los Aztecas had slipped into the fort after killing the sentries, and were preparing to break into the officer's quarters when they were spotted by a soldier using the bathroom. Firing off warning shots and activating the fort's siren, the garrison was roused and promptly moved to fight off the attackers. In nearly three hours of frantic hand to hand combat, and close quarters fighting the Aztecas warriors were either all killed or captured, with much of the Presidio's garrison being left either wounded or exhausted. The surviving officers ordered the prisoners killed and went to radio for reinforcements, however, this proved too much for the soldiers. They promptly killed the remaining officers and took over the fort as their own, led by a convicted arson named Corporal Lee Atwater, the prisoners lowered the Protectorate flag and raised a black flag. For the next several months, Comancheros, arms and vice merchants, along with slavers were welcomed into the fort. Despite this, the fort still had to defend itself from tribal and Ganadero attacks, and in early 2224 the spotted the first PDF scouts. Soldiers of the Household Cavalry's, Wesley's Royal Lancers and the Royal Tampico Light Horse had been ordered to investigate what was happening at the Presidio, since the Fort had missed its radio check-ins for nearly three months, yet due to the conditions of the frontier and the possibility for technical failures, this was passed off as nothing out of the ordinary. However upon the scouts spotting the black flag above the fortress walls, and the seedy looking characters hanging about the entrance they reported back that the fort had likely fallen into "undesirable" hands. The PDF responded by deploying a battalion of Fusiliers, armed with mortars, and crude rockets the PDF troopers bombarded the fortress heavily before rushing the entrance. Inside they discovered scores of dead Comancheros, slavers and all other manner of degenerates, the surviving soldiers, not wanting to be hung quickly cooked up a story that they had been taken prisoner and when the rockets started flying they'd tried to take back the fort, only to be decimated by the combination of rockets, mortars and enemy gunfire. The ruse worked, and rather than be given a quick trial and hanging, the Guardsmen were welcomed back into the Protectorate as heroes, and it wasn't until months after Ulysses had left the PDF that the Guardsmen's story was questioned, when the bodies of dead officers were discovered buried underneath the floor of the Presidio's magazine. Ulysses for his "heroism" was reassigned to a softer deployment in the Tampico Guard's home battalion, supporting the Royal Constabulary in policing the ever more chaotic Tampico. However, his old habits resurfaced, and he raped a fellow soldier. Upon the discovery of this crime, after the victim had gone to his superiors, Ulysses was deemed mentally unfit for service, thus he was given the customary punishment of thirty-five lashes and made to attend counseling sessions before being drummed out of the service. Hired Gun Upon leaving the PDF, Ulysses was left without and income, and within a week he'd spent most of his army pay on booze and poker games. Now severely in debt, Ulysses turned to the one skill he had to earn a living. Arranging to work as a railroad officer for the British Union Railway company, Ulysses expected to spend most of his time riding throughout the Protectorate, sitting on his ass and enjoying a drink. This was far from the tone of his employment with the railway, from day one he had to deal with drunken passengers, crazed Comancheros looking to rob the passengers or steal the train's strong box, alongside the usual attacks by bands of tribals, and anti-Protectorate Ganadero militiamen. For much of his employment with the railway, he spent his time shooting down criminals, Comancheros, tribals, and Ganaderos, becoming very adept with his chosen weapon, a Smith & Wesson Model 3, the famous Schofield revolver. However, after having spent nearly three years in this profession, the pay could no longer justify the risks involved and thus he turned in his company badge and once again began his search for work. After several weeks of searching, he eventually found employment as a "courier" for Bobby Nashville, the owner of Pearl of The West Saloon & Card House and the most powerful chemist and dealer in the Frontier District. For several weeks Ulysses ran as one of Bob's many "Couriers," taking out rival dealers and chemists, along with delivering packages of chems to buyers. However it was on one hit in 2227 that Ulysses again ran amuck of the law, the man he was sent to kill was a Lieutenant in the PDF, a detail that was left out of his briefing. He approached the soldier while he was on leave in Salt Rock, and without a word or second thought, placed his revolver to the man's head and blew his brains out. After making a quick exit, he returned to Nashville's saloon, only to find Bobby with the town marshal and several RTC officers. It had been Booby's intention to turn Ulysses in and collect whatever prize money was awarded, and had called the officers there not long after the killing. Ulysses realized too late that he'd been betrayed, but as the officers moved to arrest him, he drew his revolver and shot them all down, putting his last bullet in Bobby. Sprinting out of the saloon, he untied his horse and rode into the wastes, narrowly escaping more officers. For the next several weeks the Constabulary, local PDF troops, and citizen posses searched the surrounding wasteland for Ulysses, only giving up when their activity attracted the attention of the local deathclaw population. Ulysses himself had made his shelter in a small cave four miles outside of town. For days he had resided in this small crevice, surviving off of condensation from the cave walls and fungi. When the law broke off its search, Ulysses once again set off, realizing he could no longer show his face in the Protectorate, he set off towards the Saltlands, in hopes of finding shelter among the Ganaderos. However, he ended up falling in with infamous Comanchero warlord, "English" Warren Daggett, alongside Daggett Ulysses took part in a number of raids on Ganadero settlements and the merchants that plied those few roads between them. However after one particularly bloody raid on a Grand Caravan of the Texican Caravan Company, Daggett began to look into less costly means to earn a living. This led to the Daggett gang taking up slaving, picking isolated homesteads or caravans, they would rush them and using bean bag rounds and cattle prods to subdue the occupants, they would fit them with slave collars and move them to slave markets. It was with the Daggett gang that Ulysses first got experience with slaving, prisoner control and management, along with the correct use of fear and intimidation to create sympathy among the slaves for him and his compatriots. However the days of the Daggett gang were numbered, and in early 2234 the Daggett rode into the Comanchero town of Stover's Outpost, they were ambushed by a group of Rockport Mercenaries, with most of the gang, including English Warren Daggett being killed in the crossfire. Those who survived regrouped outside of town and rode off to the nearest safe haven of Cactus Factory, and after discussing the issue over drinks agreed to go their separate ways. El Esclavista Inglés Pairing with a former Daggett gang member and close friend, Ulysses and Samson "Sammy" Salvo set out to continue their previous life or crime. They formed the Chamberlain gang, with Ulysses at the helm, with Samson being his lieutenant. From the start the duo started small, holding up stagecoaches, merchants, and stores. However in 2140 they achieved notoriety when the duo broke into and successfully robbed the Bank of Freedonia, killing two bank guards and a Sheriff's Deputy in the process, making off with 70,000 caps, 20,000 pesos along with an assortment of bonds, commodity currency (Gold and silver coins), and checks. The story of their three day running battle with Freedonian lawmen and soldiers spread rapidly across Tamaulipas, attracting all manner of outlaws to their gang's ranks. Death Characteristics & Personality Equipment Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Raiders Category:Deceased